


Crackship, Crackship, Crackship Time!

by Labradoodling



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, crackships, more characters and pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodling/pseuds/Labradoodling
Summary: Just a collection of Elena of Avalor crackship drabbles! Suggestions are open.
Relationships: Princess Marisa/Daria
Kudos: 5





	Crackship, Crackship, Crackship Time!

“Your Majesty, please reconsider-”

“Daria, please! We have been over this!” Marisa reassured the worried lieutenant as she climbed up the canal. Once on dry land, her shimmering purple scales were replaced by two long human legs.

She had known of Queen Camilla's identity since the very beginning, as well as the young heirs’ ability to change into humans when they stepped out of water. This, however, was the first time she had witnessed the princess' transformation and she couldn't stop herself from staring in awe at the wave of magic engulfing her.

“Besides, humans are our friends now!” Marisa continued with a reassuring smile.

“Allies. Allies, not friends.” Daria was quick to note. “Princess Elena and her family may be 'friends’ but the people of Nueva Vista barely know us.” 

Marisa didn't reply, just rolled her eyes to the side as if she knew the kind of banter that would follow. “You are a royal! And a Sirena at that!”

“Half Sirena. I'm still one of them!” She motioned to the citizens casually strolling near the canal, her lips forming a small pout.

“That's not the point! Someone could kidnap you or harm you, your majesty! Prejudice dies hard.” She may have sounded ungrateful but Daria hadn't forgotten Elena's kindness and aid in their time of need. She mentally grunted remembering the occurrence that was her fault in the first place. She let her anger blind her and endanger her kingdom, the very thing she wanted to protect in the first place.

But the princess… Princess Marisa was different. She was too naive and idealistic for the harsh world of the humans and Daria feared she would be taken advantage of. Her tail was a harsh reminder of that.

But...had it not been for that idealism, she wouldn't be here now. Despite her betrayal, Daria was soon forgiven by the royal family and she had to thank the young princess for that. She chose to see the best in her, even after Daria revealed that her heart was full of anger and mistrust.

Marisa, in her excitement to finally freely explore the port of Nueva Vista, didn't seem to notice Daria's voice growing quieter as she got lost in her thoughts. She giggled softly, a hand covering her rosy lips. “That's why you're here to protect me, remember?”

Ugh, that girl. “Yes. But I don't see how I can follow you when you have...these.” Daria confusedly pointed at the princess's bare feet dancing around on the wet pavement.

Marisa was just getting more and more amused at her exasperation. “I promise I will walk alongside the canal." Her hands moved behind her back as the younger woman feigned innocence. "That way, you can follow me and make sure no 'evil’ human attacks me. How does that sound?”

Daria let out a sigh. That girl sure knew how to get her way. “Very well, your Majesty. I should not leave your side.”

“Marisa.”

“What?”

“Please, call me, Marisa." She laughed. "‘Your Majesty’ isn't too appropriate if we're gonna spend the day hanging out together.”

Daria's eyebrows furrowed. “I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm not supposed to be having fun here. I'm here to protect you, your maj-”

“Ahem.”

“Marisa.” the defeat in the lieutenant's voice made the princess grin even wider than before.

“Great! I got so much to show you!” she beamed before rushing down to the marketplace.

Daria mentally sighed at the sight of the enthusiastic princess but couldn't stop a small smile forming before swimming along. 

Princess Marisa of Coronado and her endless optimism would be her outdoing. But maybe Daria didn't mind seeing the beauty of the world once again by her side.


End file.
